tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cira Landers
History Cira Landers grew up in a somewhat rough, low-class household in New Jersey (she does not have a New Yorker-type accent). Her parents were jerks with terrible influences on her, and they could barely afford to pay rent. They always had other priorities over her and thus she was often left with her mother's sister, Stephanie. Stephanie was a person of a much better demeanour and personality, and she could actually afford to take care of the little girl. At age eight, Cira's parents died in a car accident no thanks to drunk driving at night. Cira was safe and sound at Aunt Stephanies house, and she didn't hear about her parents deaths until in the dead middle of the night. Stephanie is Cira's guardian and Cira lives with her permenantly, and when she was a bit younger she never liked being around them anyway, she always felt unsafe and unloved (though not abused). Due to having no sibling influence, Cira acquired similar interests to her Aunt: vehicles and martial arts. For a while, her aunt made her learn how to play the piano because she insisted it was good for her hand-eye coordination from when she was about 9 to 16 years old, and there may have been some truth to that. Cira wasn't that fond of it but she it anyway, and finally got away with quitting halfway through her 16th year. The main reason for this was her interest in martial arts and studying vehicles. In her free time, Cira looked up all sorts of stuff about vehicles, and also enjoys drawing them occasionally. Her Aunt new a lot about them too as she worked numerous jobs in the Auto repair business (no, not custom cycles). When she was old enough she began to help, taking on a part time job with her aunt when she was 17. Around the age of 15, she was introduced to Parkour thanks to some friends at school that were practicing it after the day was done. They would go for daily runs after homework was finished. Knowing she didn't want to go to college immediately (if not ever), Cira signed up for the military as soon as she graduated and signed up for NEST because she wanted to fly A10 Warthogs after doing a bit of research on them. Cira quickly excelled through her training as her passions grew and continuously keeps up her training in martial arts and parkour in her free time. Cira also has a growing interest in weapons and definitely knows how to use them. She knows how to disarm bombs, make certain types, and use various types of guns and blades. Cira's main job at NEST is being a flight/wing commander for the 'tactical air support', a wing consisting of up to ten A10 Warthogs. She works closely with Melissa Fairborne, who is a fighter pilot. Having been the one to initially report KARRs 'revival', Cira got connected to NEST thanks to KI3T's help, and after helping track the Con on the sidelines (at random basicaly), Cira eventually got to know KI3T and Mike. All though KI3T and Mike aren't really partners at this time anymore, KI3T works for both NEST and FLAG as an intel bot and interceptor; Cira acquired a secondary job with FLAG as a primary liason between NEST and FLAG. Her unofficial job is a martial arts/parkour instructor. She's taught several of the younger humans/TO's around base on the sidelines, and even periodically tutored one of the natural born Techno organics Jade. Cira and Jazz are now guardian and charge, and also a couple. After having encountered Jazz on a routinely Parkour run and dealt with the incident involving Flamewar's attack, Cira and Jazz's friendship grew quickly, and over a matter of days it developed into something much stronger. They visited on several occasions after their first meet and their friendship continued to grow, though periodically the bonding they knew was forming made them feel a little awkward at first since both of them knew they were developing a keen interest for the other. For the fears of them being two completely different races, they hid their feelings for a while until Cira found a good opportunity to bring about the subject after a tense discussion about the news of the Natural born techno organics between them, Moonracer and Ratchet. All though she doesn't know all the in's and out's of Interceptor's creation history, if she finds out about it from FLAG, there's going to be a lot of pestering going on for Ratchet and Wheeljack, because since she first learned about the bots some 16 years ago, she always wanted to fight alongside them, regardless of having met Jazz more recently. On a few occasions, she even dreamed about having a full mech form and alternate mode. Of course, growing very close to Jazz, she finds herself longing for this even more. Their future may seem promising, but hopefully the War won't weaken their growing bonds. Cira is always up for a challenge, and she refuses to go down easily. The various forces of life and the upcoming intensities of the War will find she's a very tough force to reckon with. Current Happenings Personality Cira a trigger-happy tomboy and a woman who is confident in her abilities and knowledge. Cira demands respect from others regardless of who they are. Even though she demands a lot of respect, she also gives plenty of it to humans and bots alike. Cira is upfront, honest, self-reliant, temperamental but fairly conscientious, tough, strong-willed, incredibly determined and spontaneous, kind, and a natural leader. Cira’s voice is sound and almost defiant. Her temper is randomized and quite explosive depending on the severity of the situation. Cira hates it when people question her abilities and she always tries to prove them wrong. Additionally, Cira has a heavy command voice that can easily shake anyone who needs to listen up. Even in times of uncertainty or anxiety, Cira seems to know how to get it together and make valid decisions on a timely fashion, Cira is good friends with Jazz (who she is currently dating), Ironhide, the Lennox family and Epps, and also works closely with KITT and Interceptor. Her personality and life style is all about enjoying life and staying tough. Cira can usually endure the worst conditions where necessary with a vengeance, because she's THAT stubborn. Cira partially has a nurturing side to her leadership style depending on the situation and she tries to keep an open mind and help others wherever she possibly can. She’s the type of leader that will change her style depending on the situation at hand if it means that any subordinates under her will accept her reasoning and rise to support the cause. Sometimes she is a bit slow to adjust if the change is needed, but regaining control of the situation is usually little trouble for her (whether or not extra force has to be used). Cira may seem fearless, but like everyone, she too has her own struggles. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Stephanie Landers (natural, Aunt, parents are deceased, no siblings) Friends *Jazz (boyffriend, to-be sparkmate) *Ironhide *KI3T *G8155 Interceptor *Elina *Mudflap and Skids *Twister *Ratchet *Caliene Meredith *William Lennox *Robert Epps *Leslie (Newt) Weyland *Jade Bolton Neutrals *Allomus *Tarnish Enemies *Goliath *KARR *Barricade *Most other Decepticons Strengths and Skills *Cira’s greatest strength falls under her leadership/communication abilities and her open mindset, along with her almost unbeatable skill in Parkour. She uses all these strengths to the maximum, especially when on the battle field or communicating with the bots. Cira uses Parkour as an advantage whether or not she is a battle situation. She uses it to show others she will try her hardest to be there for them no matter WHAT is in the way. Weaknesses and Flaws *Sometimes, Cira can be either too forgiving or too unforgiving depending on the situation, which can add to her temper OR result in a lack of ‘better punishment’. That all depends on the situation, her mood, and the persons/beings being dealt with. Additionally, once people see how open minded/non judge-mental she is, they may like to take advantage of this as well, and sometimes she may not readily see this, all though most of the time she’s alert enough to catch it before it gets bad unless she’s having a bad day. *Corner and disarm her, chances of survival are pretty slim, especially against a Decepticon! Weapons *Cira's vehicle is modified for battle, thanks to the help of Ironhide (it's also got a GPS and bot tracker installed in it). The vehicle has rocket launchers, a large transformable canon similiar to Jade's installed in the hood of the Tacoma, and the .30 mm pivoting gattling gun that fires as fast as the gun on the nose of the A10 Warthog. *She also carries in her custom painted Tacoma a lot of C4, some medical equipment, and extra weaponry, leaving a bit of space for any other items she might need to lug (like extra food, duffel bags, etc). *Common weapons are: AA12 Shotgun with Frag12 projectiles, military issued machine guns, .22 pistols, etc. (and sometimes cheese grenades!) She will also carry small knives like a butterfly knife in her cargo pants, and often wears custom painted-and-designed wrist blades. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Custom title: Parkour master *Dialog color: 6600CC, bold, sometimes gradient to a darker purple *Theme song: TBA, but one of them is Stamp on the Ground by Italobrothers STATS Skills: Parkour, small group communication and military leadership, and flying Instinctive: Her skill in Parkour is advanced enough it almost seems natural. Strength: 4 (she relies on motion more than strength) Intelligence: 7 (she’s smart for a human, but not the smartest) Courage: 6 (it’s pretty high up there, but she has her struggles) Firepower: 6 (for a human, she’ll carry a LOT) Speed: 5 (she’s very quick on her feet and agile for a human) Rank: 2 Endurance: 6 (thanks to Parkour, she’s got a lot of this) Skill: 8 (she’s pretty darn good at what she does, particularly when it comes to Parkour, shooting and flying)